First Impressions
by TooIndecisive
Summary: First impressions always last. B/E. O/S. There will be language, drugs and lemons galore.


A/N : So, I got tired of reading one shots with shitty lemons, so I wrote my own, which may be just as shitty, but here it is, plotless and full of lemons.

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

><p>You never get a second chance to make a first impression.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Walking into class, I set my bag down on the floor and take my seat. Pulling out my iPod, I set it on my desk and begin flipping through the songs repeatedly looking for something to fit the mood I was in.

It would have been easier had I known the mood I was in.

Don't look at me like that, you know what I'm talking about.

Not sure yet if it's going to be a good day or bad day, just kind of taking it as it comes?

Those moods.

Anways, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I was flipping through the songs on my iPod and tucked my left foot under me to get more comfortable. It was a nine o'clock class and I was going to be in here for a good minute.

I was in Origins class. The class where you're supposed to learn about natural selection, the Big Bang Theory, Darwinism and other nonsensical bullshit but in the end, all you get is lectures about religious and personal beliefs of the professors teaching the class.

I would gladly never waste my time with this class but unfortunately, it was required.

Some shit was cool, like learning about Greek Mythology and what life was like 'back when' but most of it was all crap.

Sitting in the back corner of the room, I could see everyone clearly. I wanted to know what I should expect out of people this semester.

I was pretty good at figuring people out, so to speak.

The girl up front - blond, curly, short - she had to be a stuck up, suck up.

Stuck up, suck up.

Say that ten times fast.

Anyway, you could tell by the way she held herself. By sitting at the front center of the room, she wanted to be the center of attention. Everyone behind her - the rest of the class - would see her. Her clothes had something expensive labeled on any available surface and her hair screamed fake. She would be first to answer all questions.

We would never get along.

To the back left of her was a dark haired girl hunched over a book. She had on old shoes, a long jean skirt and a blouse covered in flowers. Her bad hair perm had to have been natural because that shit was a mess, I couldn't see someone doing that to themselves intentionally. It looked like Anne Hathway in the Princess Diaries had stuck her tongue in an electrical socket.

I'm not stereotyping, I'm just a blunt person.

For real.

And yes, I say that. A lot, actually. Get used to it.

This was one of those students who were socially awkward so they spent all their time getting to know dead authors and their writing instead of actual people.

She would be the most opionated person and called upon the most.

Most of the people in the room were average, though. Simple style, blending in, books on the desk ready to go.

There were a few that stood out besides blondie up front. One girl sat two seats to my right. She had dark hair that was long and piled up on her head in some messy neat bun. She had a day planner on her desk and a pink pen in her mouth, the pages of her panner flipping manically as her eyes shifted from page to page. Her foot tapped continuously and her pen seemed to be losing some life as she knawed it.

Chick needed a Xanax, for real.

There was another chick a few seats in front of me with a sweet ass military jacket on and headphones in her ears.

She looked pretty interesting until her music got louder and that rap shit started blasting from her headphones.

Ick.

Shaking my head at the oddities in the class, I put my hood down farther and looked back at my iPod, continuing to flip through the songs so quickly you'd think I wasn't even looking at the names. I guess I wasn't, not really. Just by hearing the intro to a song I'd know which one it was.

A few minutes later, the professor walked in and called order to the class.

Sighing, I turn down the volume of my music and pulled out my right headphone.

I didn't want to be that disrespectful. Psh.

I heard rustling to my right and figured Xanax girl was going through her planner again but turning my head, I discovered I was wrong.

How wrong I was.

The rustling was actually another student next to me removing his jacket.

Well, lets just start at the bottom, shall we?

On his feet? Black boots, unlaced.

Pants? Fitted, thrown lazily over those unlaced boots, tattered from dragging on the bottom, but not overly so where he looked homeless. There was a fine line, believe it or not.

Shirt? Fucking flannel.

FYI, I fucking LOVE flannel.

Shit does me in, ya know?

For real.

The higher my eyes rose, the shorter my breath came.

The flannel was black and red, buttons popped at the top to reveal a black beater peaking through. It stretched across his chest and biceps. Clearly dude was fit.

Silver cross necklace on a black string.

Sharp jaw.

Plump lips.

Straight nose, a knotch on the bridge showed signs of breakage at one point. I wonder how he broke it?

Moving upward.

High cheekbones.

Green eyes.

Fuck hair.

I mean, hair that was so sporadic, it looked like a chick latched on to it while he latched on to her.

Literal fuck hair.

Wait...

Back the fuck up...

Green eyes?

How the hell did I know he had green eyes?

Glancing back down to said eyes, I see them looking in my direction as well.

Eye contact.

Energy.

Tension.

Sparks flying between us, zinging through the air.

Gasping.

Broken.

Because dude had to be gay. Total flamer. Flipping the wrist, dressing up with glitter and heels kind of gay.

It's cool, I'm not stereotyping, I'm just honest.

Real talk.

Why do I assume he's gay? Simple. He's way too fucking beautiful to be straight.

No fucking way.

I felt deflated, my shoulders sagging, but gave him a small smile and turned back toward the front of the class.

Pulling my hood from my head, I shook out my hat hair and tried to listen to what the professor was saying about the class.

It was a little difficult though.

Because I had a fucking underwear model next to me.

And he was whispering to Xanax chick the entire time.

His voice was like warm honey spread over crispy toast. Smooth, yet just enough gruff to get you going, yeah?

Hot shit.

One of those sex phone voices, ya know?

I knew, because I listened to him whisper to the chick the whole time.

What I wouldn't give to hear it at full volume...

So maybe he wasn't gay. Maybe he was simply 'unavailable'.

Whatever, he was still pretty to look at.

Which I did.

A lot.

I don't know if he could feel my eyes on him or what but he caught my eye a few times through the class.

A few times he just looked back with this intense look in his eyes.

Others, he would simply smirk and look away before jotting something unnecessary the professor said in his notebook., the smirk still firmly planted on his beautiful face.

It didn't matter if I looked at him or not. He was unnattainable to Bella Swan. I'm a cool chick, sure. I like good music, good movies, good green and good times. I was laid back and funny as shit.

Not to say that shit is funny but it can be in the right context.

Off topic.

Anyway, eventually, class was over and everyone started packing up their shit and headed for the door.

Putting my headphones back in my ears and turning the volume up, I leaned down to grab my bag. Standing up, I slung it onto my back and reached for my iPod from the desk.

Flannel boy turned sharply from his chair and walked smoothly to the front of the room, adjusting his tattered bookbag on his back.

While I adjusted my eyes to his ass.

Yes, sir, those jeans do fit you nicely.

Grinning to myself, I make my way toward the door, only to cross the front of the room and get knocked into by the little white rabbit.

"Shit, sorry!" she says, dropping her planner face down on the floor.

"It's cool, I wasn't paying attention," I say, bending down to grab her planner, straightening the pages and closing it before handing it to her.

"Ugh, no it was totally my fault. I'm late, is all," she tells me, shoving her planner into her giant purse that could probably hold all seven of my school books.

"What are you late for?" I ask, walking along side her as we head for the door.

She sighs, "Everything."

She drops her head and watches her feet as she walks.

Should I?

I only had Art and some pathetic English class until 2:00.

But should I?

I looked at Alice again as she typed something on her phone quickly.

I totally should.

Putting my arm around her, I pull her into my side for a hug.

"Come one, Little White Rabbit, I've got a great idea," I say, before leading her towards the exit and my truck in the parking lot.

"Who's the Little White Rabbit?"

xXxXxXxXx

"I just, I don't know... I feel like there is never enough time to get anything done."

I nod, looking at her seriously.

"I'm so tired of running around like a chicken with my head cut off!" White Rabbit exclaimed before throwing herself into a fit of giggles.

I laughed along with her, taking a deep draw on the joint.

"Oh, I want some chicken! Maybe Edward will bring us some!"

White Rabbit, whose real name was Alice, ironically enough, started typing on her phone again, this time much slower than before.

What? A joint never hurt anyone before and it definitely didn't hurt this girl. She was so strung out, she needed something to slow her down, let her relax, free her mind, so to speak.

Blowing out the smoke I'd held, I passed it back to her, lying back on my truck bed and swinging my legs off the end.

"Hey Bella?" she asked, looking at the joint strangely before sticking the end in her mouth.

"Hmm?" The music on my iPod changed and I started tapping my fingers on my stomach to the beat.

"Why do you think they won't legalize weed? It's so awesome!" she laughed, almost falling off the bed of the truck before I grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back, causing her to fall over in a fit of giggles.

I chuckled, "I don't know, White Rabbit, maybe because they're afraid everyone will start acting like you?"

That only made her laugh harder.

I grabbed the joint from her and stuck it between my lips, taking little puffs every now and then.

"I can't wait to go home and see my boyfriend. Jasper is such an amazing guy."

"Jasper?" I asked, changing the song on my iPod.

"Yes! He's so dreamy and sweet and such a gentleman. And he has an enourmous cock that can work wonders." she grinned.

Her words made me choke, coughing up smoke in a fit.

Standing up, I jumped off the truck and got my bearings before looking at her all teary eyed, a stern look on my face.

"What?" she said, shrugging her shoulders in innocence.

I couldn't help it.

I laughed.

I laughed my ass off, only to be joined by her a moment later.

"Alice?"

"What Bella?" she giggled.

"That wasn't me," I laughed, leaning against the truck so I wouldn't fall over.

"That was me," someone said.

Turning my head to the left, I didn't see anyone. Hearing a throat clear behind Little White Rabbits head, I ducked to the side.

"Fuck me," I said in disbelief.

Smirk.

Eye contact.

Sparks flying, pupils dialating, breathes receeding.

A throat clear.

Shaking myself out of my stupor, I see the LIttle White Rabbit grinning her ass off.

"Eddie!" she cried before jumping down from the truck and throwing herself at him.

Okay, so he wasn't Jasper, which is cool. He's not her boyfriend, so that puts my back to square one - gay. Flamming, skimpy dress wearing, gay.

Sucks to be a girl in this situation.

What I wouldn't give for one night...

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" I asked, biting on my bottom lip and looking at man-candy in flannel up and down.

"This is Edward," she laughed, "My cousin."

"Huh? Oh, hey, I'm Bella," I said, trying to hide my embarrassement for checking him out.

Eh, at least he'd know I was attracted. Maybe I could change his gender preference? Shit happens all the time. Sure, it's usually the other way around but who's to say?

He smirks that smirk that makes me want to rip my clothes off and bend over the bed of my truck.

He sticks out his hand, "Hey, Edward Cullen, nice to meet you."

I think I whimpered.

His voice is fucking velvet. No, silk wrapped in velvet, covering his naked body on a king size bed on a hot summers day, the wind blowing in from the window, blowing through the curtains...

Another throat clear.

Shit, this guy has to be doing some voodoo shit. Not natural.

For real.

"Sorry, I was attracted - Distracted! I was distracted for a second there," I said, rolling my eyes at my stupidity and loose tongue. "Sorry," I said again.

I took a step toward him and slid my small hand into his rather large, rough one. His hand was warm, likely being stuck in his pocket like its twin was at the moment.

The moment our hands met, I felt it.

Warmth.

Butterflies.

Tension.

Heat, pooling in my stomach, intensified by the look in his dark green eyes.

"Nice to meet you, too" I whispered, wondering where my fucking voice had gone.

White Rabbit was just smirking along, shifting her eyes between the two of us.

"So, Edward. Chicken?" White Rabbit said, grabbing the second joint of the back off the truck I'd laid there earlier and lighting it up.

"Huh?" he said, still staring into my eyes.

Now it was my turn to smirk.

Well, hello, gender preference.

White Rabbit chuckled, choking on smoke in the process.

Edward dropped my hand before shoving it deep into his fuckhot hair and tugging, something I definitely wanted to try.

I shook my head to clear it and grabbed the joint from White Rabbit before she dropped it into a puddle. Major party foul.

I hopped onto the bed of the truck and hit the joint, enjoying the heady scent that enveloped me.

I wasn't a stoner. I was more of a hippie if anything. I loved my music and I was down to Earth. If it was by nature, for us, I'm down. I'm one of those people that will pay a little more for something just because it's from recycled materials or is good for the planet.

I felt the truck dip beside me and looked over to see Edward had sat down. Little White Rabbit was spinning in circles, dancing and singing some shitty tune that probably sounded more natural coming from her than the watered down shit on the radio.

I took a drag and stuck the joint to Edward, who took it with a whispered 'thanks'.

I couldn't look away, this I just had to see.

It was like slow motion, for real.

His long fingers held the joint delicately before raising it to his mouth. His plump lips wrapped around the end softly while I licked mine hungrily.

I watched as the end lip up with his pull before he removed it from his mouth, a little smoke billowing out with the movement.

Holding it in for a few second, his lips formed a perfect pout and he blew the smoke into the air, finishing with his pink tongue poking out to wet his dry lips.

Fuck. Me.

I'd never seen someone make hitting a joint look so sexy.

I wiggled uncomfortable on the truck, my wet panties making it hard to sit still.

My movement must have reminded him I was there.

"You and that joint want a minute?" I asked, trying to cover up my staring.

He chuckled a throaty sound that did not help the party in my panties.

He shook his head but said nothing, passing the joint back to me to take a hit.

"What are you listening to?" he asked, tugging a headphone out of my ear and sticking it in his own.

I pulled the device out of my pocket and turned it up.

"Ever heard it?" I asked him, nodding to the beat.

He nodded his head, "Hell, yeah. Wavves are raw. They're severely underrated."

"That's what I said!" I said, pointing at him in agreement.

I looked in the road and saw Little White Rabbit lying on the ground.

I liked her. She made me laugh. I'd have to get her to smoke more often.

"Little White Rabbit, what the fuck are you doing?" I asked, handing the joint back to Edward and trying to let him hit it without staring this time.

Shit was hard to do. For real.

"Little White Rabbit?" Edward asked, making me look his way as he blew out the smoke sexily.

Yes, sexily.

Shove it.

I giggled, "I saw her in class flipping through her little planner like her life depended on it and when I ran into as we were leaving she kept saying she was late."

"Ah," he said, nodding, "Alice in Wonderland."

"Exactly. I'd dubbed her that before I actually knew her name was Alice."

He chuckled, looking up into my eyes.

And there it was again.

The smolder.

The tension.

The heat in my belly intensified, making my panties impossible to keep on.

It flared when he glanced down at my lips.

My clit was twitching, screaming for attention by now.

White Rabbits voice broke our eye contact.

"Jazzy!" she screamed as a car pulled in next to mine.

A tall blonde guy stepped out, grinning at Alice like she was adorably nuts, which I guess in a way she was.

Alice jumped off the road and ran toward him, with much more entusiasm than she had when Edward showed, and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around him and sucking his face off.

Chukcling, Edward jumped down from my truck as Jasper yelled something about a cave and hopped in his car, setting Alice in the passenger seat before backing out and taking off.

"Want to come hang?" Edward asked, sticking his hands back into his pockets.

"Sure," I said, staring into his stormy green eyes trying to convey a message.

Although, I don't think 'Please fuck my brains out, soon' could be understand in a look.

By the way he licked his lips and looked me up and down, though, had me wondering if maybe he could.

xXxXxXxXx

Thirty minutes later, I was sitting on an old couch next to Edward with Alice and Jasper curled up on a recliner across the room. We were in some garage at Jaspers house, Christmas lights strung up everywhere and a stereo playing on a small table off to the side.

Jasper rolled a blunt as soon as I pulled in behind Edward and was trying to light it now.

"Watch it, you're going to catch my hair on fire!" Alice yelled as the lighter got a little too close for her liking.

Jasper chuckled, "Sorry, sweets."

Edward had been quiet since we got here.

His feet rested on the coffee table in front of us, showing off his long legs and muscular thighs that I couldn't stop looking at.

His flannel shirt was still on and I really couldn't look away from him. He was way too fucking sexy for the female kinds good.

Except mine.

Unless he was gay. Which I was starting to doubt becase Jasper and Alice were talking about some psycho chick Edward had fucked once that she ran into, causing Edward to wince and look my direction.

I just smirked.

If that didn't confirm it, the heated looks he was giving me did.

Yeah, I see you looking and I know you see me looking.

This is one of those times I just want to be like "Nice shoes, wanna fuck?"

Hmm... Not a bad idea...

Alice coughing brought me back to Earth as she hit the blunt too hard and passed it to Edward before taking the bottle of water Jasper handed her.

Alice finally cleared herself as I was hitting the joint.

She got a weird glint in her eyes before screaming, "Shotguns!"

Jasper chuckled, seeming used to her outbursts.

Edward smirked and glanced my way before looking back at Alice and nodding.

"I'm always down for some sharing, sweets," Jasper said, taking the blunt from me and leaning back into place.

Alice clapped and bounced on Jaspers lap, causing him to cough up smoke roughly.

"Oops, sorry, Bear," she said, patting his back.

I laughed loudly at their mushy names for each other.

Too sweet for me.

"All right, let's do this," I said, taking off my jacket, my white shirt underneath a little tight for my likings but too warm to care.

Edward looked my way, looking me up and down again before sitting up himself.

He looked a little flushed.

Heat pooled in my lower belly again, causing me to squirm.

"Me first!" Alice yelled, taking the blunt from Jasper and standing up.

She took a hard hit and crossed the room to me, signaling for me to stand as well.

Giggling, I stood up and had to bend my knees a little to reach her small height, the Little Rabbit.

Putting her hand on the back of my neck, she pulled our faces close, lips practically touching, nodding that she was ready.

As she exhaled the smoke, I inhaled sharply, the smoke filling my lungs sweetly. Losing air, I took as much in as I can before pulling away, nodding my head and giving a thumbs up.

After a few seconds, I blew the smoke out and smiled goofily at everyone.

"I fucking love shotguns," I grinned.

Everyone chuckled and Alice handed me the blunt before going back to Jaspers lap, straddling him and shoving her tongue down his throat.

I grinned. They were adorable.

Turning to Edward I gestered to him with the blunt and he nodded, getting ready to push himself up.

Now was my time.

I'd been drawn to this man since class and when an opportunity like this was staring in my face I wasn't going to close my eyes and ignore it.

I knew it was Alice's doing and I'd owe her for it later.

Shaking my head at him, he looked confused before settling back down.

He was too tall to do this standing up so he should think my reasoning logical.

Taking the few steps toward him, I stood between his parted legs and bent down before sitting on the floor on my knees.

His eyes darkened before he gulped, his adams apple bobbing helplessly.

_You're mine Edward Cullen._

Putting the blunt up to my lips, I inhaled as much as I could wanting to prolong this experience until I couldn't any longer.

Nodding to him, he leaned forward as I did the same, getting eye to eye with him.

My hips nudged his thighs as we closed in, sending jolts of heat through me, the tension so thick I could taste it.

Or was that the weed?

Eh, either way I was turned on by this attractive man.

Our faces were closed in, our lips less than an inch apart. His heavy breaths his my lips in bursts as his hooded eyes captured mine in a lust filled daze filled with green beauty.

Slowly, I started to exhale the smoke, feeling the rush of his breath as he inhaled.

As I continued to expel the smoke into his lungs, our eyes stayed connected, our lips almost touching. The heat was almost unbearable, my clit throbbing and my panties dripping.

I wanted him.

I wanted his so fucking bad.

Leaning back, he exhaled the smoke, never leaving my heavy gaze.

Slowly, he reached forward and took the joint from my hand, sticking it up to his mouth and taking a long pull.

Leaning forward again, we switched sides, him pushing the smoke into my waiting mouth.

Before I knew it, I was blowing out the smoke and Edwards lips had attacked mine.

In the blink of an eye, his soft lips were on mine and I couldn't stop the moan that escaped me.

Our tongues met in the middle, wet velvet softly carressing.

I whimpered and thrust my hands into his thick hair, clutching at the strands in the back, filling the spaces between my fingers.

Giving it a tug, he moaned deep in his throat.

I lost it.

I turned into a wild animal in heat, seeking my prey and mounting it.

Looking back, I saw Alice and Jasper had left the room.

I owed that Little Rabbit, for real.

Jumping up from my knees, I kept our lips and tongues locked as I straddled his waist, rubbing my throbbing center against his hard cock.

I felt how hard he was through his jeans, just begging to be released.

"Fuck," he cursed as I finally let his lips go, only to attach mine to his neck and ear.

Sucking an earlobe into my mouth, I nibbled on it, pushing down on his cock, reveling in the fact that I did that to him.

His large hands grabbed onto my hips, helping me slide along his length.

On one particular thrust, he hit my clit, causing my to cry out.

"Edward!" I moaned, throwing my head back in ecstasy.

"Edward, I need you," I said, looking back into his hooded green eyes.

"Shit," he said, crashing his lips to mine.

Tongues danced.

Teeth clashed.

I pulled back and threw myself back on the floor on my knees.

"Bella, what-" I cut him off by grabbing his dick through his jeans and stroking him.

"Ssh, Edward. Just feel," I said as he nodded.

Going for the buttons of his flannel, I told him, "As sexy as you look in this, it's going to have to go."

I made quick work of the buttons and threw the shirt off to the side before he pulled the beater over his head.

"Holy fuck," couldn't be held back when I saw his chiseled body. His pecs were defined, a smattering of chest hair right in the middle. His abs were many and I didn't dare stop and count, rather I did a thorough inspection with my hands.

I started at his chest and rubbed him all over - discovering, memorising, lavishing.

Edward threw his head back in a moan as I moved my hands over his nipples and gave them a tug.

"Ugh, fuck, Bella," he said, looking down at me as I moved toward his abs.

"So fucking hot," I moaned, feeling every dip and curve of his muscular stomach.

Next thing I know, I'm attacking his chest and stomach with my lips, leaving a wet trail from my tongue over every surface I can reach.

My hands travel lower as I attach my lips to his left nipple.

I feel his belt, heavy and in the way of what I want most.

Scooting back, I pull the strap from one end and unbuckle it quickly.

I feel frantic. I've never been this turned on before in my life.

I mean, sure, I've had decent sex, but I've never felt an attraction, a connection, like I feel with Edward.

Edward halts my hands and for a moment I feel I've done something wrong.

"You haven't done anything wrong, Bella," Oh, so now he's a mind reader?

Looking up, I see his smirk is still firmly in place.

"Stand up," he says, and I comply immediately.

He stands with me and I realize then how tall he is.

Bending down, he captures my lips in a heated kiss before I feel his hands tugging at the bottom of my shirt.

He lifts the material and breaks the kiss lon enough to pull it over my head.

His hands are everywhere. My stomach, my back, sliding up my ribs.

Pushing my chest towards him, I whimper in disapproval when his hands go on my back again.

That whimper turns into a moan when I realize he's fighting with the clasp on my bra.

He gets it free and throws the material somewhere across the room before backing away and taking me in.

Biting his lip, he looks me up and down before palming his hard dick through his jeans that are too tight in certain places.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he asks.

I'm panting by now. This sexy, model worthy man is fucking his hand right in front of me with his obviously large manhood that I made hard as steel.

Biting my lip, I nod, sliding my hands up to my breasts and palming them, my hard nipples pressing into my hands.

Edward throws his head back in a moan, his hand moving faster.

"Fuck," he curses, "Of course you do, you naughty girl. You teased me all through class, you know that?"

I moan, my fingers tweaking my nipples, causing my panites to dampen even more, if that's even possible.

"Pants. Off."

_Yes, sir._

I move to my pants, tugging on the button and lowering the zipper before pulling my pants and panties both down in one quick move.

Kicking them off to the side, I glance up at Edward to see if he's done the same.

The sight before me bring me to my knees.

Literally.

Edward. Naked. In all his muscular glory, sculpted from his fucked up hair to his strong feet.

Edward. Long, hard and dripping.

Edward. Stroking his hard cock and staring at me with lust-filled eyes.

The sight brings me to my knees right in front of him, giving me a close up of his self-pleasure.

"Bella," he moans as I remove his hands from his cock and replace them with my own, working him over.

I wrap my hand around him and work my way up his shaft toward the swollen head leaking with precum.

I want to taste him. I want to feel him filling my mouth.

So I do.

I'm never one to deny myself what I want.

My tongue peaks out and licks the precum off the head of his dick, moaning at the burst of flavors.

"Oh, fuck," Edward moans, making fists with his hands.

_Don't worry, I'll give you somewhere to put those hands, baby._

Closing my mouth around the head, I suck, releasing him with a pop. I go back for more, sliding him between my lips and taking him further this time.

Bobbing my head, I suck him up and down, taking him further in my mouth with each pass.

After a few strokes, he's hitting the back of my throat.

"Ungh, shit your mouth feels so fucking good," he says.

His hands have stayed in fists by his side the entire time and I'm a little tired of it.

Releasing him, I look up at him through my lashes. Staring into my eyes, I grab his hands and unfurl them, placing them on the back of my head.

"Fuck my mouth, Edward," I say, causing his eyes to darken even further.

He stares at me for a second before smirking that fucking smirk of his.

"Open wide, baby."

And boy do I.

Open my mouth, he pushes my head forward until I feel his slick cock pressing my lips and sliding in.

It doesn't take long for him to let loose, slamming his dick into my mouth over and over again, his hands now fisting the back of my head, his hips thrusting fast and deep.

It makes me think of him thrusting in my pussy and I moan around him, feeling my spit leak over my mouth.

"That's it, baby. Suck my dick. Deep throat that shit," he says, his voice almost unrecognizable in its lust.

I moan again, relaxing my throat and taking him further, feeling my throat burn at the intrusion.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum," he says, thrusting his hips faster.

I shake my head and he immediately pulls out, a panic look on his face.

I shake my head again and stand up.

"I want you to cum inside me, Edward," I say, moving around him and laying on the couch, spreading my legs open wide.

His eyes snap to my bare pussy and he practically jumps on me, sliding between my legs.

"Fuck, how did I get so lucky?"

I giggle, running my hands up his back, feeling his taught muscles.

"Fuck me, Edward."

He moans, running his cock, slick from my mouth, up and down my slit, nudging my clit with each pass.

By the time he lines up with me, I'm a writhing mess, ready for him to just fucking take me!

"You ready?" he asks.

I nod frantically, ready for him to fill me.

A second later, he slams into me, his hips coming flush with mine, his cock buried deep inside me.

I scream out, arching my back at the absolute pleasure I feel with him inside me.

He doesn't move for a minute and I'm tired of waiting.

"Edward, please," I beg.

"That's it, Bella," He says, pushing his dick deeper inside me, filling me like I'd never been filled before, hitting a place deep inside me I'd never realized was there. "Beg for my cock."

Then he pulls out slowly.

I can feel every inch of him, dragging out slowly, pulling my juices with him, the feel of him stretching me, the loss of him inside me.

He comes to a stop just before the head of his dick comes out, the large head stretching my tunnel.

I gasp, trying to gather my breathing before he slams into me again, smacking my clit with his hips.

"Fuck!" I gasp.

Edward lets out a deep moan and pushes my knees upward toward my chin, sliding him deeper.

"Oh, my fuck," I scream, never having felt this type of pleasure before.

"Fuck, Bella, that's it," he says as he slams his cock in and out of me, skin slapping as his hips meet mine with every thrust, "That's it, take my cock. You like that?"

"Fuck, yes, Edward!" I can't control how loud I am, can't control the noises escaping me.

He swivels his hips, moving his hips in shallow thrusts, the head of his dick hitting a spot deep inside that drives me wild.

"Ungh, fuck, Edward, I'm so fucking close," I moan, losing all sense of everything except this God of a man inside me.

All of a sudden he stops, pulls out, and stands up.

"What the fuck?" I ask, a little pissed off.

Edward doesn't say a word, just pulls me up and turns me around, bending me over the arm of the couch.

"Oh, shit," I say, surprised at his change of position, knowing this will take him even deeper.

I'm not sure how much more I can take!

I feel the couch dip as he climbs up behind me and lines up at my entrance.

"Tell me you want it," he says, rubbing the head alond my entrance, teasing my back opening. The feeling is foreign to me but it feels good and I moan. He moves back down to my entrance and slides the head in slowly.

"Tell me you want my cock, Bella, you dirty girl."

I moan, his words sending jolts through me.

"I want your cock, Edward!" I practically scream, "I want your dick so deep inside."

With that, he growls and thrust inside me, going deeper than before.

I scream out, arching my back, gasping for breath.

"Fuck, Bella, what you do to me," he says, his voice gravely, his rough hands latching onto my hips as he slams into me from behind, my breasts bouncing with each slap of his hips.

"Shit, Edward. Feel so good," I say, leaning up on the arm of the chair to get a better angle.

"Bella, fuck, I'm close," he says, his hips moving faster, harsh slaps getting louder.

I reach my hand down to my clit and rub it vigorously, hitting Edwards balls with each pass.

With a sharp fuck from Edward, I clench, falling over the cliff of ecstacy, moaning his name as I cum.

"Fuck, I feel you all over my dick," he says, "Shit, take my cum, Bella. Take it," and he's gone with me, slamming into me a final time before sitting back and pulling me on top of him, pushing his hips up as he cums deep inside me.

As we settle, I collapse on his chest, our breathing heavy and bodies covered in sweat.

"Shit, that was good," I say, feeling his deep chuckles behind me.

"I'll say," he agrees.

"That was some first impression," glancing behind me, I see his cocky smirk, a sparkle in his eye.

He turns me over so I can see him fully, a small smile on his lips.

Brushing my hair out of my eyes, he leans up and kisses me softly.

"You know you're stuck with me now, right?" he says, still smiling sweetly.

I grinned, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p><em>Fin.<em>

Review, chickenheads!


End file.
